bloodisminefandomcom-20200215-history
Gesenai Shirai
Gesenai Shirai is a young woman of Japanese descent. She is a real estate mogul and own vast swaths of property all over the city. She also owns a nightclub for the city's wealthy elite, called Club Elegance. Though she staffs the place, Macland Row tends to actually run it. She is an associate of Patton Thale and was a key player in his plans to take over the city. She has also made the most attempts on the lives of Jane Doe and her party out of any of their enemies. Although she was, at one point, involved with Thale, she and Macland Row have since left the city. Early Life Not much is known about Gesenai's early life. At some point before the story began, she moved to the city and made friends with Macland Row, who showed her the ins and outs of the city and helped her find her footing. She would eventually open Club Elegance and purchase a line of lab-grown men to act as bouncers. According to Caius, he heard from men who had been with her since the beginning that before she came to the city, she was creative and driven, but once she fell in with Macland and the other wealthy elite in the city, her outlook became solely focused on her bottom line. Over time, she and Macland began to plot against Thale in secret, likely planning to overthrow him and take the city for themselves. Attempts on Jane Doe's life Gesenai has made a total of four attempts on Jane Doe's life, and the lives of her compatriots. Her first attempt was made while Jane, Michelle, Fuse, and Caius went earching for ravens after raiding the warehouse. She used cellphones they had picked up in their raid to track the group to a park and send several of her goons after them in a car chase. Simultaneously, she also sent men to Dr. Finch's apartment. Unbeknownst to her, these men were carrying syringes full of a highly contagious, highly weaponized strain of airbourne streptococcus, which resulted in the death of one of her men. Two others were killed by Dr. Finch, and at least one was killed in the car chase with Jane and company. Her second attempt was a poorly thought out plan to use body doubles of Caius and Michelle in an attempt to apprehend Jane. Unfortunately for her, she neglected to do some basic research and find out that Michelle has tell-tale scarring on the side of her face. Her body double did not have this scarring, and as such gave the plan away almost instantly. The plan was further compromised by Caius' body double loudly knocking him out and leaving him in the kitchen, which tipped Jane off that something was wrong before she even set foot in the front room where the body doubles were waiting. Her third attempt on their lives was releasing Edison in the school. Although not directly an attempt on Jane and her friends, they still ended up in mortal danger when they went to the school in search of Jury and ended up finding Edison instead. Her fourth attempt came shortly after, when she presumably tracked Edison's canister and ambushed the group in a parking lot, sending a highly trained hitman after them instead of her usual goons. This was her most successful attempt, not because it actually succeeded, but because of how close she got before Jane called her and managed to convince her to call off her men. Personality Gesenai has been shown to be quite rash and impulsive, which are traits that may serve her well in the world of business, but kneecap her frequently when it comes to putting plans in motion. She also seems to be unable to see the big picture in many cases. She refused to get her men any real firearms training because she thought having them as a show of force would deter anyone from attacking Elegance, instead of preparing for the very real possibility that someone might actually try something, or the possibility that she may have to use them for something other than standing around and looking intimidating. She also neglected to do basic research before enacting her body double plan, which would have been a fairly solid plan if she had bothered to get Michelle's facial scaring even vaguely right. Relationships Macland Row Gesenai cares greatly for Macland. The exact nature of their relationship is unknown, but it has been shown that in the very least, the two are very dear friends. The extent of her affection for him was shown most prominently when she agreed to a temporary truce with Jane after Jane revealed that she may be Macland's only hope of waking up from his coma, and the gratitude she showed when Jane finally did manage to wake him. On top of this, Macland acts as a tempering force for her reckless nature, often talking her out of stupid ideas. Caius Though originally loyal to Gesenai, Caius now detests her, likely because she's tried on several occasions to end his life, and those of his new friends, since he left her employ. As one of these attempts ended in him getting ejected from a car, his ire is understandable. Category:Characters Category:Enemies